


It Just Got Realizations

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, ocd crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	It Just Got Realizations

The teacher pointed at Jack, Crutchie, and Davey. “You three, pages 137 to 146.”She moved onto the next group.

Jack and Davey turned their desks to face Crutchie’s. Davey opened his textbook, Jack and Crutchie got theirs from their bags.

“Oh,” said Davey reading the subtitle, “we’ve got, obsessive compulsive disorder.”

“Cool,” Crutchie opened his book.

“Well, you’d know about that,” said Jack.

“What?” asked Davey.

“With your ironing your jeans and we always gotta wait for you to wash your hands before we eat.”

“That’s not OCD,” said Davey.

“Fine,” said Jack, “what is?”

“It’s…” Davey paused. He frowned. “Well, it’s not that.”

Jack was about to say something when Crutchie cut him off, “That’s why we got the textbook.”

“Yes,” said Davey. “Do you guys wanna split it up and make notes?”

“Sure,” said Crutchie.

Jack shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll do the intro pages. Jack can read the symptom lists. Crutchie, can you read the testimonials?”

“Sure.”

They flipped to their sections.

Crutchie skimmed the first testimonial from a girl named Reeda. It seemed to be just talking about signs and how she'd gotten diagnosed.

His eyes caught on the word ‘hoarding’. 

That surprised Crutchie. He wasn’t about to admit it to Davey, but he’d thought the cleaning was pretty much it. He read the paragraph around it. Reeda talked about keeping the container whenever she got take out just in case she needed it. She'd worried she'd need to give someone leftovers and wouldn't have anything to put them in.

Crutchie remembered his collection of receipts. His mom said they were worthless. But, Crutchie wanted to make sure no one accused him of stealing something. It made sense.

He went back to the first paragraph and read through a bit of Reeda’s history. She talked about being eight and worried her parents would die in a car accident. She talked about counting to twenty over and over till they got home. 

A burning redness clawed its way up the outside of Crutchie’s throat.

He read through the rest of the article. Reeda’s worrying she would murder someone, her worries she would steer her car into pedestrians, worrying she’d gotten STDs, worrying she’d lost valuables and how she couldn’t watch certain scenes in movies if they had something that repulsed her.

Three paragraphs in, Crutchie could feel himself shaking.

“Hey?”

Crutchie saw Davey looking at him and wanted to hide under the desk.

“Are you sick or something?” asked Davey.

“What does that mean?!” the words flew out like a punch.

Davey only moved back half an inch but Crutchie felt guilt now piling up on everything else.

“I’m sorry- I just- I’m going to the washroom!” Crutchie grabbed his crutch and got up so fast he almost fell over.

Jack held his arm to steady him. “Whoa man, chill, you okay?”

Crutchie pulled his arm away. “Yeah, thanks guys, I just really got to…. pee. Sorry”

Crutchie hurried to the door, he heard the teacher call his name but ignored it as he booked it to the bathroom.


End file.
